The Longest Day
by IHeartMCR
Summary: It's been two years. No one knows what happened and that's what hurts the most. Can Hermione get through the longest day of her life? Please read!
1. Birthday and Tradegy

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, don't we all know that!

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic! There is no set numbers of chapters as of now. Just please let me know what you think!

She sat silently looking at the photo. It was of her and him. It was their wedding day. She was so happy, and he was grinning, they were both waving in the picture. She turned the photo over in her hands and looked at the date; eight years to the date. She gave a heavy sigh and then replaced the photo into a simple white frame.

Hermione returned the frame to its original place on top of the drawers. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to smooth out her shirt, somewhat successfully completing the task. She brushed out her hair and then walked out of her bedroom.

It was still early morning, the sun had not risen, and it was time to wake up her children. She walked up the stairs and opened the first door on the right quietly. She walked over to the bed and was greeted by a mess of strawberry-blonde curls on a pillow. Hermione turned down the covers and gently began waking her daughter.

"Anise…Anise, sweetie; time to get up, you have school today." Her daughter began to mumble. Hermione leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Now, get yourself up while I wake up your brother."

Hermione left her daughter's room and walked to the next door in the hallway. The room was painted a light blue with clouds scattered throughout the room. Along the wall was a small bed and inside was her three-year old son, Matthew. Hermione walked over to the bed and lifted out her son.

"Happy Birthday Mattie." Hermione whispered, gently rocking him. It was this day that was so special to her, yet it was painful thinking about the day that brought her son into the world.

"_Hermione?" called her husband from their bedroom._

"_Yes, love?" Hermione answered back from the bathroom._

"_Which tie should I wear?" _

"_Ronald, I can't tell you if I can't see them." Hermione laughed._

"_Erm…yes, I'm coming." Ron walked into their bathroom with two ties in his hands. He held them up so Hermione could give her opinion._

"_I like the blue one." Ron looked down. "Okay?" Hermione asked._

"_Perfect," he smiled "Just like you." Hermione blushed. "By the way, have I told you Happy Anniversary yet?" Ron asked, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist._

"_Yes, you have, about 100 times." Hermione smiled. "Oh, did you feel that?" Hermione asked, grabbing her stomach._

"_I sure did, we have a little kicker in there." Ron rubbed Hermione's eight and a half months pregnant stomach. "I think it's a boy."_

"_What makes you so sure?" Hermione turned towards him._

"_Well, we already have Anise, so I think we need a boy. Besides there are some 'moves' to make sure it's a boy." Ron looked pretty confident._

"_Oh, really now?" Hermione laughed. _

"_Yes, as a matter of fact." Ron stood up straight._

"_Well, we'll have to wait and…" Hermione looked down and grabbed the bottom of her stomach. "Oh God."_

"_Hermione, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ron asked with a concerned look on his face._

"_Ron…my water just broke." Hermione stuttered._

"_Well…okay, don't panic." Ron took deep breaths. "Okay…things to do…get Anise and call parents." Ron started pacing around the bathroom._

"_Ronald, please calm down, this is helping no one!" Hermione looked frazzled. _

"_Got it!" Ron ruffled his hair. "I'll be back in a second." With that Ron apparated. _

"_Hello?" Ron was banging on his sister's door. "Ginny, Harry?" Ron heard grumbling on the other side of the door as it began to unlock._

"_What the bloody hell do you want Ron?" Harry asked his glasses not straight on his face._

"_Hermione…water broke…Anise needs to be watched…hospital" Ron said as quickly as he could._

"_Wait, slow down. Hermione's in labor?"_

"_That's what I said." Ron was frustrated. "Can you or Ginny come watch her please?"_

"_Yeah, of course." Harry turned around and shouted into the house. "Ginny, love, come here please." Ginny came into view a few seconds later._

"_Ronald, what now?" Ginny placed her hands on her hips._

"_Can you watch Anise, Hermione's water broke, will explain later!" Ron sighed heavily._

"_Of course, let me grab a jacket and I'll be over in a second." With that last word, Ron was gone with a pop, back to his wife who was standing in the middle of their bathroom._

Hermione smiled, it was their son's third birthday and he had missed it, had missed the last as a matter of fact. It was this day two years ago that her husband had disappeared from all their lives. He was gone and left no clues as to what had happened.


	2. Birth and Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, okay, let's rub it in some more people.

A/N: I know, I suck because I don't update, I got it. But-now that I have stayed up to the crack of dawn doing so-please enjoy!

Mattie started squirming in Hermione's arms, and then resulted in Hermione putting him on the ground. Mattie smiled a toothy grin and ran over to his toys. Hermione watched on lovingly, she smiled, but her grin quickly faded.

"Mommy? Where Anise?" Mattie cocked his head, staring at his mother.

"She's in her room, honey." Hermione smiled.

"Okay." Mattie got up and began walking towards the door.

"Mattie, be careful." Hermione quickly called before he left the room. Mattie just turned around and smiled.

It was hard for Hermione to look at her children, they reminded her so much of Ron; their smiles, their sense of humor, but mostly the blue eyes and light red hair. It was the piercing blue eyes that tore Hermione apart inside. She quickly broke herself out of the trance she was in and preceded to walk out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Anise came down the stairs holding Mattie's hand.

"Mommy, I hungry." Mattie stomped up and down.

"Okay baby, what would you like for breakfast?" Hermione picked him up and sat him down at the table. Anise went over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk out.

"I'm having cereal, Mommy." She beamed.

"That's lovely darling."

"I want cereal, like Anise, Mommy!" Mattie jumped up and down in his chair.

"Okay," Hermione laughed. "Just give me one minute." Hermione went over to the pantry where Anise was having difficulty getting the box of cereal.

"Anise, let me get it okay." Hermione easily reached over daughter's head, while Anise tilted her head back and smiled at her. Hermione handed the box to her daughter and then kissed her on the top of her head. "Take this to the counter, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Anise quickly ran out of the pantry, dropped the cereal on the counter, and ran to sit next to Mattie. She kissed his head and told him 'happy birthday.' Mattie smiled and looked adoringly at his older sister.

Hermione gave a weak smile and remembered back to the day that she was born; over six years ago.

"_Okay, Hermione. One more push and the baby is out." The doctor tried reassuring Hermione the best she could. _

"_I…hope…you…realize…that…I…hate…you…Ronald!" Ron tried ignoring Hermione's angry ranting in this time, trying to not it let it get the best of him._

"_Hermione, love, just one more push, okay?" Ron squeezed her hand, trying to help her._

_Hermione drew short, quick breaths and started her final push. After a few seconds they heard the doctor sigh and he was holding a little baby in his hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, congratulations, it's a girl." He smiled._

_Hermione started crying and Ron just stared at the baby. He turned to Hermione, "She's beautiful." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, wiping the tears off of her face._

_The doctor came over and handed the baby wrapped in pink blankets to Hermione. "I'll leave you two alone and let you figure out a name." Hermione smiled._

"_Thank you."_

"_It's my job." The doctor turned around and left the room._

_Ron turned to look at his daughter. "Anise."_

_Hermione looked up. "What?"_

"_Her name, Anise." Ron gently touched his daughter's tiny hand._

"_It's perfect."_

Hermione shook her head, she needed to stop reminiscing. She poured two bowls of cereal and handed them to the two angels at the table. Hermione rubbed her neck and then remembered she wasn't wearing her necklace.

"Anise, I've got to run upstairs, watch your brother."

"Okay, mommy."

Hermione walked into the living room and then up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom and over to her jewelry box. Opening the lid she saw the necklace right in front of her.

"_I'm almost finished…there, done." Ginny stepped away from Hermione. "You look amazing, but then again, I did it so…" she laughed. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. _

"_Thank you, Ginny."_

"_You're welcome; you have to look beautiful on your wedding day."_

_There was a knock at the door.   
_

"_Who is it?" Ginny yelled._

"_The groom."_

"_Come on in." Ginny walked over to the door. Ron walked in with his hand over his eyes. "Ronald, what are you doing?"_

"_Is she wearing her dress?"_

"_No." Ginny laughed. Ron uncovered his eyes and stared at Hermione. "I'll leave you two alone, but I'll be back in five minutes, we've got a wedding to finish getting ready for."_

_Ginny walked out and closed the door behind her._

"_Hermione, you look…beautiful." Ron gaped._

"_Ron, I'm only in sweats." Hermione blushed._

"_Still, you look incredible." Hermione blushed even more. "Well, the reason I'm here is because I wanted to give you something." Ron fidgeted in his pockets and pulled out a box._

"_Ronald…" _

_Ron opened the box and inside was a circular, diamond ring on a platinum chain. Hermione gasped. "This represents my love for you, never-ending." Ron blushed. Tears started rolling down Hermione's cheeks. Ron took out the necklace and put it on Hermione. _

"_It's beautiful and you" Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck "are perfect." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love it and you." _

_Ron smiled. "I love you, too and I can't wait to marry you today."_

_There was a knock at the door and Ginny rushed in. She looked at Hermione and saw the tears. "Ron? Why is she crying? I just did her make-up." Hermione laughed. _

"_Sorry." Ron apologized. "Well, I've got to go get ready." _

"_I love you." Hermione gave him a quick kiss._

"_Okay, goodbye Ron." Ginny pushed him out the door. "Okay, now no more cry…" Ginny saw the necklace. "Oh, I see now." Ginny smiled. "My brother, who knew he was a secret romantic?" _

Hermione put the necklace on and wiped away the tears. These past eight years of her life have gone by so quickly. Never did she think that she would marry Ronald Weasley three years after the final battle, have two of his children, and then he would be gone, just like that.

"I always knew his work was dangerous, but never did I think I would lose him." Hermione talked freely, the tears falling. She looked towards her dresser and saw another picture. It was of her in the hospital after giving birth to Matthew. She was holding him, while Ron was standing next to her holding Anise, while she was laughing. It was her favorite picture, all four of them. She went over to the picture and picked it up.

"I love that picture."

Hermione dropped the frame, the glass shattered. She started shaking, afraid to turn around, yet anxious at the same time. Slowly she turned around and was faced with a tall man in her doorway. Her vision started failing and the next thing she remembered was falling to the floor.

Hermione awoke to Anise standing over her.

"Mommy, mommy, are you okay?"

Hermione had no idea what was going on. When her vision became clearer, she noticed that Ginny was holding Matthew and Harry had a wet cloth in his hand. She sat up.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"I though that…well, it's not important." She shook her head. She started standing up and felt hands on her back. She noticed that Harry and Ginny were both in front of her. She quickly spun around and came face to face to what she thought was a dream.

"Ron…" Hermione felt dizzy again.

The tall man with bright red hair and piercing blue eyes smiled.

"I thought…but…you are…were…"Hermione grabbed his arms to steady herself.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Ron said. He wiped her hot tears away from her face.

"Where did you go?" Hermione sobbed.

"It's not important; the only thing that matters is that I'm back, with you." Ron smiled.

Hermione sat down on the bed and noticed that Anise was gripping Ron's leg. Ron followed her gaze and leaned down to hold Anise. "You don't know how hard it's been for me to leave you."

Hermione just stared at him. She looked p at Anise and the huge smile she was wearing.

"Mommy, daddy's back." Anise giggled. Ron smiled and kissed her head.

"For good this time." He knelt down and grabbed Hermione's hand. "I love you so much and would've never left you if they didn't force me. You have no idea how hard I fought to stay."

Hermione reached up and touched his face; she had to see if he was real. "But why?"

"The job I was on went wrong and I got pulled in. The Department told me I couldn't get out of it until it was all over." He sighed. "That was two years ago."

Hermione didn't respond she just sat there. "Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked.

She looked up at him, into his eyes. "Promise me you won't leave again?"

"I promise."

"Good." Hermione put her hands on his face and gave him the kiss she'd been waiting to give for two years.


End file.
